Solucja
Autor: Jebulaaf Przedmieścia'''10 lat temu zostaliśmy skazani za zbrodnie której nie popełniliśmy, jednak policja uznała nas za winnych. Jednak w końcu wyszliśmy z więzienia, i po przyjeździe do domu spotykamy naszego brata Sammy-ego Który mówi nam że jest na nas wypisany wyrok śmierci, jako że wiemy kto tak naprawde zlecił zabicie naszego małżonka. Już po paru pierwszych minutach dialogu z nim jesteśmy pewni że nie będziemy mogli żyć normalnie, będziemy musieli wrócić do Kryminalnego życia by nie dać się zabić Don Vito (Zlecił zabicie żony/męża).Po pewnym czasie przyjeżdża 2 mafiozo Don Vita, oni mówią że Don chce nas martwych, i tak oto odbywamy naszą pierwszą walke, w której pomaga nam Sammy. Sammy radzi nam abyśmy Osiągneli 7 poziom, i poszedli dalej, aby dowiedzieć sie czegoś więcej o Don Vito. '''Przedmieścia' questy:' *'Odzyskaj Portfel Mortiego (Zleca Mortii, ul.Kasztanowa 2)' *'Nie daj się ochroniarzowi. (Zleca Złomiarz, Złomowisko)' *'Pomóż Dyrektorowi wysypiska ze zbirami. (Zleca Dyrektor Wysypiska, Wysypisko)' *'Syn Agresor.(Zleca Sonia, ul.Dębowa 1)' Przedmieścia bossy *'Mafioza x2' *'Zbir x3' *'Ochorniarz złomowiska' *'Młody Gniewny' *'Wściekły Bezdomny(chyba)' Slumsy ul.Strusia'''Tak więc gdy już osiągniemy 7 lvl idziemy do Slumsy ul.Strusia Spotykamy Samyego, z którym rozmawiamy koło "Kryjówki" Ludzi Dona. Po pewnym czasie widzimy jak do Kryjówki wjeżdżają samochody Wśród nich 1 Policyjny. Wtedy podglądując ich dowiadujemy się że Nawet policja jest już zamieszana w Zabicie nas, no nic nie ma co się łamać po pewnym czasie policja wyjeżdża i my wtedy Możemy: a)Wybrać walkę ze Zbirem Vincentem (Pomaga nam Sammy) dobre jak mam eq na 7 lvl. b) Poczekać pochodzic po Strusiej porobić questy, i dopiero iść z Sammym na Vincenta. Po zabiciu Vincenta, nic się nie dowiadujemy jako że zostaje on zabity przez ludzi Don Vito.Teraz musimy osiągnąć 11 lvl. Ale nie ma co się martwić, jest tu bardzo dużo Zadań, jak i jedno w miarę dobre Expowisko.Gdy osiągniemy lvl 11 będziemy mogli pójść na Slumsy ul. Pawia. '''Slumsy ul.Strusia questy: *'Handlarz antykami.(Zleca Robby, obok Apteki.)' *'Księgowy mafii.(Zleca Recepcjonistka, Strusia 1.)' *'Pomoc Farmaceucie (Zleca farmaceuta, Strusia 2.)' Slumsy ul.Strusia bossy: *'Zasraniec' *'Pielęgniarz' *'Kucharz' *'Psychiczny (12 lvl)' *'Tony' *'Szalony Gangster (ok. 20 lvl)' *'Złodziej antyków' Slumsy ul.Pawia'''Witam cię na Ulicy Pawiej. Nie znajdziesz tu żadnego questa, tylko 1 expowisko, i u góry ul.Kacza a tam kino i kasyno. Tu (pawia) znajduję się nasz Pierwszy Mini boss zwany Handlarzem bronią, odnawia sie co 24h. Jest do pokonania w grupie 4x13 lvl. Jest też tu kryjówka zbirów (Quest od farmaceuty) są do pokonania a 13/14 lvl jest ich 3. jest też tutaj Type k. Dzięki niemu możemy Handlować na Czarnym rynku z innymi graczami. jest też bar, mamy tam wstęp tylko raz i tylko od 15 lvl+. Jest tamBoss Barman Po pokonaniu Bossa możemy pójść do China Town. '''Slumsy ul.Pawia questy: *'(Kontynuacja questu od Farmaceuty)' Slumsy ul.Pawia bossy: *'Wściekły złoczyńca x3' *'Barman' Slumsy ul. Pawia mini bossy: *'Handlarz bronią' China Town'W końcu mamy ten 15 lvl, i pokonaliśmy barmana. Witam was w China town, jest tutaj Dużo questów, bossów, mini bossów, i Expowisk. Spotykamy tutaj Samyego, i widzimy Zbuntowanych Chinczyków, chcą oni podwyższenia płacy przez Hunga. Na chodniku spotykamy Renseia, który mówi nam że może nam coś powiedzieć o Hungu, i Don Vito, jak pomożemy mu zNękającymi Narkomanami. Po "Ubiciu:" 5 Wściekłych Dealerów, Rensei nam jednak nic nie mówi, i nagle przychodzi pewna Kobieta która mówi nam że Hung to tutejszy boss gangów...Itp.. Mówi nam też że porwał jej rodzinę, my idziemy do Renseia, i Walimy do drzwi, on jednak nam nic nie mówi i musimy z nim walczyć. Po wygranej walce Rensei mówi nam że Hung kupuje Opium, i najlepiej jak byśmy porozmawiali z kimś kto ma Opium na sprzedaż. i teraz: a)Idziemy do Zielarza, i mówimy że chemy zakupić Opium i Nagle dojeżdżamy do Kryjówki Hunga. (Darmowy) b)Idziemy do Typka, i płacimy mu za Informację. (Płatne, zabieraz $) Gdy osiagniemy 25/27 lvl idziemy bić Bossów Hung, i 2xOchroniarz Hunga. Można się dostać do środka na 2 sposoby: a)Przez podziemny tunel (Darmowe) b)Przekupić chińczyków w Bramie (Płatne) Są w miare silni jak do pokonania na ten lvl, ale dacie radę. Po pokonaniu Hunga, i jego ochrony wywalczyłeś podwyżkę dla Chińczyków, Hung mówi ci żebyś to ty powiedział im o tym bo jego rozszarpali by na strzępy. Gdy mówimy to Buntującym sie chińczykom z lekkim nie dowierzaniem odchodzą. Teraz nam zostało dobić 30 lvl, i iść do Czarnego Getta. (Jako że narazie nie ma tam żadnych misji itp. to narazie koniec Solucji). China Town questy *'Nękający Narkomani (Zleca Rensei, Chodnik) *'(Najdłuższa kontynuacja) Pomścij śmierć Małżonka.' China Town bossy *'Rensei' *'Hung, i Ochroniarz Hunga x2' *'Suzin' China Town mini bossy *'Wściekły Dealer (Odnawia się co 24h, i 100 Wściekłych narkomanów.)' *'Pijany marynarz (Odnawia się co 24h)' *'Dyrektor Portu (Odnawia się co 24h)' *'Wojownicza Gejsza (Odnawia sie co 100 zabitych Chińczyków.)' Kategoria:Poradniki